


The one inside

by Midonargh



Category: Skull Kid - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Zelda - Fandom, darkness - Fandom
Genre: Calamity, Gen, Inspired by The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask, Skull Kid - Freeform, The Great Calamity (Legend of Zelda), persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonargh/pseuds/Midonargh
Summary: This story tells how the Majora's Mask took control of Skull Kid... through the perspective of the wooden boy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The one inside

At the beginning, there was only the darkness surrounding his wooden and frail body. He could not see or hear anything. It was only him, alone, facing his own self.

The fear of nothingness drove him forward, blindly. For the longest time, he had been used to silence and loneliness, but they never were as oppressive as they were at the very moment. They had set themselves up as the guardians of this dark place and were only letting Skull Kid a bit of space to still exist. He was walking and walking and walking… with no purpose but to escape. Memories were filling his head.

When he was playing with his friends.

When he got lost in the woods.

When the curse turned him into a no-face.

When the curse forced him to wander in these same woods until the end of his life.

When he finally understood he could never come back come.

When Taya and Tael, his two most precious fairy friends, found him and gave him a reason to live. Where were they now? Were they looking for him? This mere thought rekindled a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“ _I have to wake up._ ”

And then he saw it… a little red light. It looked and moved just like Tael. He started to run towards it, until his breathing was cut off. He believed it was a sign of escape but never reached it.

Suddenly, a sound could be heard. It was like a drop of water, falling steadily. For a moment, he closed his eyes to locate its origin. Admittedly, he found the source, illuminated by a faint streak of light, but nothing that could allow him to get out of this nightmare. Unconsciously, by trying to follow the signs, he was falling more and more under the Majora’s Mask control. But that was only when he leaned over the little water source that he understood what was happening. He was not able to see himself. There was no reflection. As he tried to directly look at his hands, he could not see them anymore, as if they had disappeared.

He could no longer escape the power that sought to annihilate him.

As an indescribable fear swept over him, he tried to scream as if he wanted to prove he existed, but no sound came out… Not from him at least. Voices rose and broke the silence that had ruled the darkness so far. There were so many of them that he could not make out even one word.

“ _I have to wake up… I really have to…_ ”

Curled up on himself, he was desperately trying to silence the voices, to resist them, but they weren’t surrounding him anymore, they emanated from him. They were memories of conversations he had in the past, whether it was with his family, with his friends or with himself. The pressure was such that he thought his head was going to explode. They were louder…

And louder…

And louder….

Until he gave up.

“ _I can’t… I can’t anymore… you can have everything… just… just let me be…_ ”

Suddenly, in this cold and dark place, he could not be seen anymore. No more trembling was heard as if he had merged both with darkness and silence.

In the end, his own body became his cage but his soul was nowhere to be found.

Only the Majora’s mask remained.

“ _ **You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?**_ ”

Shortly after, the countdown started.

72:00:00

71:59:59

71:59:58

…

..

.


End file.
